


girl talk.

by rachelbee



Series: Weekly Challenge [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timeless Weekly Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelbee/pseuds/rachelbee
Summary: Prompt fill for week 11 of officerparker's challenge on tumblr. Jiya helps Lucy dress for a mission and catches up on some much-needed girl talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Week 11: Lucy and Jiya talk about their guys and Jiya questions Lucy’s feelings towards Wyatt.

****Corsets were the absolute worst.

That was the topic of conversation today as Jiya helped Lucy into her outfit for the time period they were visiting. Emma had gone somewhere in the 1800s; Jiya couldn’t remember exactly where now as she focused on tightening Lucy’s corset enough to be proper while allowing her to still breathe. 

Lucy was braced up against the table in the conference room, practically holding her breath as Jiya tied her corset. “Rufus and I are moving in together,” Jiya blurted suddenly, her cheeks coloring as the words simply fell out of her mouth. Lucy stood up straight spinning around instantly, her corset slowly loosening as she beamed at Jiya. 

“That’s fantastic! Congratulations!” Lucy threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tight. Jiya laughed, squeezing Lucy back before pulling away and motioning for her to turn back around. “Is he moving in with you, or are you looking for a new place together?” she asked as Jiya continued tying her corset. 

Jiya shrugged. “We haven’t really talked too much about it, honestly. We’ll probably look for a new place, since I live too far from his mom and brother for him to be comfortable.” Lucy nodded, gasping for air as Jiya finished tying her corset. “All done. I’ll grab your hoop skirt.” Lucy grimaced as she tried to stretch in her corset. 

“Luce,” Wyatt’s voice drifted through the closed door and Jiya quickly opened it a bit so Lucy could peek over her shoulder. His cheeks colored as he realized she was still getting dressed. “Sorry, Rufus wanted me to let you know we’re ready when you are.” Lucy nodded, smiling at him. 

“Great, I just have to hold my breath for another three minutes and then I’ll be down,” she murmured. Wyatt nodded, and Lucy quickly held out a hand to stop him from leaving. “Oh, wait, would you mind running down to my locker? I think I left my necklace in there.” He nodded and smiled at Jiya before she closed the door on him. 

“Speaking of moving in,” Jiya murmured saucily as she helped Lucy step into the metal hoop skirt. Lucy chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, come on, Lucy, you two have been living together for months, now! There’s got to be something there.” Lucy tilted her head at Jiya as she pulled her petticoat down over her head, resting it atop the hoop skirt. 

“Am I _that_ obvious?” Lucy sighed and Jiya grinned, her eyes bright as she gently shook her head, helping Lucy arrange her petticoat around her. 

“You’re not the only obvious one,” she teased, gesturing to where Wyatt had been a moment ago, and Lucy’s cheeks flushed pink as she quickly turned around to continue arranging her skirts. “You must know how he feels about you,” Jiya implored softly as she helped Lucy pull the dress over her head, quickly arranging the skirts as they fell over her petticoat. Lucy chuckled, tilting her head. 

“I’ve got an idea,” she murmured, glancing back at the door as Jiya smoothed the dress down to rest over all of the underlying skirts. “But, it doesn’t matter how he feels about me or how I feel about him because it’s just too dangerous for anything to happen. Rittenhouse is our top priority right now,” Lucy continued, shaking her head, her eyes full of what seemed like regret. “Nothing can happen until they’re destroyed.” Jiya offered Lucy a sad smile, an attempt at comforting her, and Lucy returned it as she sat down in the chair in front of Jiya. 

“How _do_ you feel about him?” she asked, sweeping Lucy’s hair up into an elegant bun, fastening the loose strands with bobby pins. Lucy sighed, and Jiya could tell she was on the verge of tears. 

“I think I might love him,” Lucy whispered, and Jiya’s hands froze in Lucy’s hair. She thought she heard a sharp intake of breath, but couldn’t be sure as Lucy continued. “But, it’s too dangerous for us to be together, especially with what we do. I mean, Wyatt _already_ worries about me enough without the added stress of being in a real relationship with me.” She shook her head, sighing, sniffling slightly and Jiya laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Jiya,” a voice came from behind them, and both Lucy and Jiya quickly spun around to find Wyatt standing in the open doorway, his eyes locked on Lucy’s. Jiya quickly glanced between the two of them as Lucy moved in front of her to return Wyatt’s gaze. “Can you give us a minute?” he asked softly, his voice thick with unshed tears as well. Jiya nodded, glancing back at Lucy who was crying freely now, before slipping through the open door and closing it behind her. 

Once she was in the hallway, she promptly pressed her ear up against the door, straining to hear what was happening on the other side. 

“How much did you hear?” Lucy asked, her voice tinny through the door, and Wyatt replied to her as they walked further into the room. Frustrated, Jiya quickly looked around, searching for something to amplify their voices. Surely, she could find a way to do so; she’d helped build a _time machine_ for goodness sake. 

Seth had a glass of water sitting on his desk just across the hall and Jiya quickly darted in, pouring the leftover water into the trash can before rushing back to the conference room door. She set the glass to the door and her ear to the other end of the glass. 

At this point, though, the glass was somewhat pointless. 

Wyatt was arguing with Lucy, cursing Rittenhouse for keeping them from living their lives, and Lucy tearfully replied that it was just the way things were. Wyatt crossed the room, judging by the sound of his boots on the floor, mumbling something that sounded like, “screw it”.

Jiya didn’t hear much after that, and she frowned, wondering if Lucy was silently crying now. She pressed her ear back up against the glass and heard a small scuffle followed by a soft sigh, then the distinct sound of mouths parting. 

_Oh. My. God._

Jiya’s jaw dropped as she happily pulled away from the door, her eyes wide, and her mouth slowly spread into a wide grin. 

“What are you doing?”

Jiya spun around, nearly dropping the glass as Rufus cocked an eyebrow at her, gesturing to the door. 

“Um,” Jiya mumbled, glancing back at the door, unsure of how to tell him, completely at a loss for words. Rufus chuckled at her being completely caught off guard.

“Where are Wyatt and Lucy?” he asked instead, checking his watch. “The Lifeboat’s ready to go.” Jiya grinned and pointed back at the door. Rufus frowned, sidling up beside her and taking the glass she’d offered. He pressed the glass to the door and his ear to the glass.

His eyes widened as a soft moan sounded from the other side of the door, and he quickly pulled away. 

“I _definitely_ never needed to hear that. Ever. In my life.” He handed the glass back to Jiya, who was giggling at his expense. “Just let them know we have to get going. Emma’s already in the past and could be destroying history.” 

Jiya was about to respond when they were interrupted by the thump of something - or _someone_ \- falling back against the door, and Jiya giggled at Rufus’ reaction.

“I’ll be in the Lifeboat,” he mumbled, walking away with a nauseous expression. Jiya chuckled softly as she watched him go. The door thudded again and there was a small scuffling noise followed by an obscene moan, and Jiya sighed, rapping her knuckles on the door. 

“Hey, guys, Rufus says the Lifeboat’s ready,” she called out, listening for their response. Lucy was fixing her skirts by the sound of it and Jiya’s eyebrows shot up, wondering what _exactly_ had gone on in there. 

“Thanks, Jiya,” Wyatt called out, slightly breathless, and Jiya held back an excited giggle as he chuckled. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

Jiya quickly put the glass back on Seth’s desk as they finally emerged from the conference room, watching them make their way down to the Lifeboat, hand in hand. She stifled a giggle as she noticed Lucy’s hair was slightly disheveled, as was Wyatt’s shirt. Maybe it would help them fit in wherever they were going, she hoped. 

Wyatt helped Lucy up into the Lifeboat, both smiling like idiots and Jiya watched fondly as the Lifeboat powered up and blinked out of existence as the clock started behind her. 

Jiya wasn’t letting Lucy go that easily; she planned on squeezing every last detail out of her as _soon_ as they got back. 


	2. guy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the gist of this already mostly written so I could time Jiya and Rufus' reactions with what was going on inside the room. A fair amount of people, including one GIF that made me giggle from LivingInSmilesIsBetter, requested Wyatt's POV so here it is!

****There had been a distinct lack of commotion the past few days, what with Emma taking a small break and letting the team take a few days off. Lucy and Wyatt had stayed in his apartment the entire time, watching movies and playing board games. Rufus would pop in sometimes, along with Jiya, but the pair was mostly left alone.

Yesterday morning, Lucy had woken up begging for donuts, and they’d made the hour-long trip in traffic to Krispy Kreme in Dale City because “ _the hot light is on, Wyatt!”_ and when they’d gotten there, had stood in a long line to purchase a half-dozen donuts. They’d parked on a hill overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge and sat atop the hood of his car, eating their donuts and chatting about nothing in particular. The whole thing had felt incredibly… _domestic_. 

Wyatt was catching up with Rufus after having not seen him for a few days, and told him as much. Rufus poked his head out of the Lifeboat, smirking at his friend. 

“Dude, you’ve got it _bad_ ,” Rufus teased. Wyatt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Seriously, man, when are you gonna tell her?” he asked, retreating back into the Lifeboat to continue checking the time machine. Emma had jumped to… somewhere in the 1800s, Wyatt was pretty sure; he hadn’t really been paying attention during the brief. Lucy had sat next to him and he could still smell the scent of her fruity shampoo from her shower a few hours earlier. The same smell had been assaulting him nearly every day for the past few months, ever since she’d learned of her mother’s involvement with Rittenhouse and had essentially moved in with him. 

Wyatt shrugged, running his hand through his hair. “There’s nothing to tell,” he mumbled, staring at the ground. Rufus scoffed from inside the machine and Wyatt groaned. “Really, Rufus, there’s nothing.” Wyatt sat on the edge of the time machine, peering in to see Rufus tinkering with something on the dashboard. “There was that… moment a few months ago, but nothing’s changed.” He tried to ignore how bitter the words sounded coming from his mouth, but knew Rufus wouldn’t. 

“Look,” Rufus began, sitting beside Wyatt on the lip of the entrance to the Lifeboat. “I know a lot’s been going on with Emma and Rittenhouse and your lives have been completely turned upside down,” he paused, sighing,” _especially_ Lucy’s.” He shook his head, clapping a hand on Wyatt’s shoulder. “But, I know how you feel about each other, and I don’t think you should let one evil entity stand in the way of your happiness.” 

Wyatt nodded slowly, beginning to agree with Rufus’ assessment. He smiled wryly at his friend, cocking an eyebrow. “We gonna hug now, or…?” Wyatt trailed off, teasing. Rufus playfully shoved his arm and climbed back into the Lifeboat. 

“Go tell your not-girlfriend that we should be ready to go in the next five minutes.” Wyatt chuckled and slid down the front of the Lifeboat. 

He quickly bounded up the stairs to the conference room where Jiya was helping Lucy get ready and knocked on the door. “Luce,” he called out. Jiya opened the door and he looked over her shoulder to see Lucy standing in a corset with a metal cage around her waist. He quickly averted his eyes, his mouth suddenly going bone dry as he tried to rid his mind of the mental reminder of the last time he’d seen Lucy in a similar state of undress, during their first mission together. “Sorry,” he choked out, clearing his throat. “Rufus wanted me to let you know that we’re ready when you are.” 

Lucy nodded, smiling at him, and he could feel his face flaming. Jiya was smiling at him, too, and he was sure that was the reason. “Great, I just have to hold my breath for another three minutes and then I’ll be down,” she murmured. Wyatt nodded, smiling tightly at her before turning to leave. “Oh, wait,” Lucy called out, and he turned back around. “Would you mind running down to my locker? I think I left my necklace in there.” He nodded, offering Jiya a quick smile before turning and heading down to the locker room. 

Wyatt and Lucy often drove in together, so the car keys were usually in her locker since he’d always end up losing them if he was left in charge of them. He was always tasked with grabbing her things from her locker while she changed back into modern clothes after missions, so he knew her combination by heart. He quickly entered her combination and popped the locker door open. Sure enough, her locket was sitting on top of the neatly folded pile of her modern clothes, and the sweet smell of her body wash overwhelmed him as he reached in to grab it. He quickly slammed the locker shut, locking it, willing his mind to think of _anything_ other than the state he’d just seen Lucy in coupled with the scents of her shampoo and body wash. 

He made it back up to the conference room, dodging a questioning glance from Rufus, pausing before he raised his fist to knock on the door. 

“It doesn’t matter how he feels about me, or how I feel about him, because it’s just too dangerous for anything to happen.” Wyatt stiffened as he moved closer to the door, trying to hear the rest of what Lucy was saying. Was she talking about him? Her voice was muffled through the closed door, and before he could really think about what he was doing, he’d stealthily pushed the door open, just in time to see Lucy sit down in a chair as Jiya swept her hair up into a bun. He pushed the door open further, watching carefully as Jiya fastened Lucy’s stray strands of hair with bobby pins. Her shoulders were shaking and he could tell she was on the verge of tears. He took a step further into the room, his hand reaching out to comfort her. 

“How _do_ you feel about him?” Jiya asked, pinning Lucy’s hair up. Wyatt stood still as Lucy sighed, her breath shaky. It nearly broke his heart. 

“I think I might love him,” Lucy whispered, and _that_ nearly broke his heart, if it hadn’t been broken already. He breathed in sharply. Jiya had frozen completely and he took another careful step into the room, gently setting Lucy’s locket down on the table as he waited for Lucy to continue. “But, it’s too dangerous for us to be together, especially with what we do.” Wyatt frowned, shaking his head even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “I mean, Wyatt _already_ worries about me enough without the added stress of being in a real relationship with me.” He resisted the urge to scoff. 

As if he’d worry even more about her if they were in a relationship. As if it were _possible_ to worry even _more_. He shook his head as she did, and he could hear her sniffling. Jiya laid a hand on her shoulder, comforting her, and Wyatt ached to be the one to comfort her. 

“Jiya,” he murmured, and watched both Lucy and Jiya spun around to face him, shocked to see him standing there. His eyes didn’t leave Lucy’s as he took another step into the room. She was standing, now, and he could see the tear tracks lining her rosy cheeks. “Can you give us a minute?” he asked, his voice thick. Jiya nodded, glancing back at Lucy before exiting through the open door, gently closing it behind her. 

“How much did you hear?” Lucy asked, her voice small and Wyatt moved forward into the room. 

“Enough,” he replied. Lucy sighed as he came to a stop in front of her and frowned softly down at her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek, his thumb swiping the tears that had pooled under her eyes. She shook her head, frowning up at him. 

“Then, you heard why we can’t do this,” she whispered, gesturing between them. He nodded slowly, thinking about everything he’d just heard. 

She was right, of course; it was too dangerous for them to be together at this point, but not for the reasons she’d given. If anyone ever needed to hurt either of them, the other would be put in danger. He shuddered to think if anyone in the past had beef with him, that they’d immediately take it out on Lucy. He couldn’t lose another woman he-

He stopped that line of thinking and began a new one, remembering what Rufus had said earlier. They shouldn’t let Rittenhouse stand in their way. 

“I think you’re wrong,” he blurted out, and though he knew that wasn’t entirely true, it warranted just the reaction he’d been hoping for. Lucy flinched back, frowning up at him. “Yeah,” he continued. “I think you’re wrong about why we can’t be together.” He shrugged. “I think you’re wrong about the fact that we _shouldn’t_ be together.” Lucy shook her head and turned away, retreating to the far wall of the conference room. 

“Wyatt,” she sighed, turning back to look at him, fresh tears in her eyes. “It’s too dangerous.” He did scoff at that. “It _is_ ,” she insisted, throwing up her hands up, exasperated. “Wyatt, you already freak out if I-I-I _twist my ankle_.” She chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head. “We’re not even a couple. You’d be practically  _catatonic_ if I ever got seriously injured and we were together.” 

“Dammit, Lucy, I’ll be catatonic _anyway_.” Wyatt scrubbed a hand down his face. “Lucy, I don’t think we should give Rittenhouse that power.” He sighed, pleading with her. “If you feel the same way about me as I feel about you, we shouldn’t let Rittenhouse control us like this.” Lucy shook her head and he groaned, frustrated. 

“Wyatt, it’s just the way things are,” Lucy replied, and he shook his head, refusing to believe that. 

“Screw that,” he muttered, crossing the room in three easy strides, pulling her into him, silencing her arguments with his lips against hers. Lucy scrambled in surprise, but he stifled the sound, securing his hands on her waist. She sighed into the kiss, her arms slowly winding around his neck, her fingers tangling in the short strands of his hair. 

He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, slowly coaxing her mouth open and she moaned as she fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Lucy took control now, pressing her body up against his with enough force to make him stagger backward. She moaned, pushing him harder until he was completely backed up against the door. Her fingers scraped gently over his shirt, down his back. 

The cage of her dress pressed up against him and she groaned, frustrated as she began lifting her skirts up, and he quickly followed her train of thought, reaching around her to unfasten the hoop skirt and pull it away.

“You gonna be dressed appropriately?” he asked wryly as she fisted her skirt in one hand, slinging her other arm around his neck, melding every inch of their bodies together now, without the barrier of the skirt. 

“Who cares?” she whispered, dragging his mouth back down to hers. Wyatt groaned, flipping them around and slamming her up against the door now, his hands reaching down to cup her bottom, lifting her up. Lucy obliged, jumping up to wrap her legs around him, holding him close as she continued to nip and suck at his bottom lip. His hands slipped under her skirt, teasing the layers of petticoats and mentally cursing the fashion of the 1800s.  

A sharp knock on the other side of the door interrupted them, and they quickly pulled apart, Lucy still flush against him, and he could feel every staggering breath she took.

“Hey, guys, Rufus says the Lifeboat’s ready,” Jiya called through the door and Wyatt gently set Lucy on the ground, biting back a groan as she slid down his body. She shook her skirts out, trying to get them to fall properly without the aid of the hoop skirt. He kept his hands on her waist, steadying her as she fixed her dress. 

“Thanks, Jiya,” he called out, and he knew there was no disguising how completely wrecked he sounded. Lucy grinned up at him, her eyes lighting up and he chuckled, smiling down at her. “We’ll be out in a minute,” he continued, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” she asked, biting her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with worry. Wyatt cupped her face, and gently kissed her, lingering. 

“Does that answer your question?” he whispered against her lips. She chuckled, leaning her forehead against his. 

“I think I need further clarification, but Rufus will throw a fit if we don’t get down there soon,” she whispered and Wyatt chuckled, his hand slipping down her body, brushing gently over her perfect breasts, gripping her hand tightly in his. He lifted it up, gently placing a kiss on the back of her fingers as he opened the door and pulled her out of the conference room.

There was no hiding the smiles on their faces as Wyatt helped Lucy up into the Lifeboat, and Rufus fixed him with a pointed stare as he gingerly sat in his seat. 

“I didn’t mean three minutes before we had to leave,” Rufus grumbled and Wyatt chuckled, leaning forward to help Lucy buckle in. He shrugged, tightening her harness before leaning back in his seat. 

“This is all your fault, Rufus, so don’t complain.” Rufus shook his head, flipping switches. The door to the Lifeboat slid shut and Wyatt reached out to hold Lucy’s hand as the time machine shook around them. 

“Not complaining,” Rufus mumbled over the deafening sound of the Lifeboat, and Wyatt had to strain to hear him. “Glad you two finally got your heads out of your asses.” 

Wyatt chuckled at Lucy’s questioning look, since she hadn’t heard him. He shook his head, smiling as he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand as they landed in the past. 

So was he. 


End file.
